Vicky and the Twerp
by TimmyTimmyTurner
Summary: Timmy was just an average kid, except his 10-year-old body was horny for Vicky's hot body.


In Loving Memory…

Fifty Shades of Pink: The FOP Fanfic

Timmy Turner was just an average kid. He was playing with his Crimson Chin Action Figure Deluxe Set. Suddenly, His parents had told him to be in his room for unexplained reasons. They said they wanted some "alone" time in a motel 30 miles due east. Timmy's parents hired a babysitter to look after him. Timmy, unknowing of his potential guardian of the night, sat in wonder. _What the fucking hell_ Timmy thought to himself. _Can't I be in some solitude. I have enough shit to deal with._ _Mr. Crocker_ , or as his class called him "Mr. Cocker," _a deranged girl wanting my buck teeth, a black nerd, and a redneck idiot._

During Timmy's selfish rant, his door busted open. Strutting through the opening was a voluptuous figure. Her curves defined her sexiness. Her wide assets oscillated with the rhythm of her feet. Her scarlet hair was the quintessential feature of every man's sexual fantasy. The blazing, fiery red gave the woman finesce and spunk. However, the best of all, her breasts were of the right size and firmness. Everyone in town couldn't release their eyes from the handcuffs of her knockers. The woman's v-neck t-shirt accentuated the cleavage of her tatas. Once she entered Timmy's room, she screamed, "LISTEN UP, TWERP. My NAME'S VICKY AND I'M YOUR DAMN BABYSITTER. I'M GOING TO WATCH SOME FILMS DOWNSTAIRS WHILE YOU WASH THE DISHES AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM. DON'T DISTURB ME, OTHERWISE I WILL SHOW YOU TRUE HELL."

Timmy, astonished by her polarizing personality, went ahead and cleaned his room. As he was about to enter the kitchen to clean the dishes, he hears a sensual. moan of ecstasy, Curiously he peeked into the living room and noticed Vicky glued to the T.V. screen, watching two naked women touch each other in areas Timmy had never thought about. Vicky's hand was deep into her jet-black yoga pants while moaning. In response, Timmy felt a growing mass between his legs. Frustrated and annoyed, Timmy yelled, "Oh, shoot! Not this again!" Timmy had always been embarrassed by his childly erections. Swiftly, he grabbed a nearby rubber chicken to cover his pants. Vicky, in the corner of her eye, saw Timmy holding back his enlarged member, and inquired,

"TImmy, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN HERE. AND WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING THAT COCK-I MEAN CHICKEN!"

TImmy responded, "I'm sorry! I was going to wash the dishes, Vicky."

"You better, twerp!"

Several hours later, Timmy returned to his room in despair. His erection ended and he slipped into his pajamas. Vicky was not the person he expected and she coerced him to work extensively. Timmy cried for minutes on end, and suddenly, out of nowhere, two puffs of green and pink smoke apparated next to his nightstand. A spectacle of fireworks and flying colors enveloped TImmy's room. Random spotlights shined on Timmy's desponded figure and two floating people introduced themselves.

"Hi! I'm Cosmo!" said the green one.

Right after, the pink one cried, "And I'm Wanda!"

In unison, they announced, "And we're your FAIRLY HOT-UH- FAIRY GOD PARENTS!:"

After Timmy saw the spectacle that was brought on by his new fairy god parents, he was perplexed. Cosmo, who had a green dildo instead of a wand, strangely, insisted that Timmy could make any wish he had pleased. Timmy, interested in this new deal, asked, "So, I could ask for _anything_?" Wanda, seeing the glimmering fire in Timmy's eyes of eternal passion that she recognized from watching Cosmo for the first time, cautioned Timmy on his wishes and proceeded to scold Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Be careful! You know he's just a kid!"

To which Cosmo responded, "Oh quiet, you little bitch! Do you want me to stick this massive throbbing dildo with suction power up your tight little fairy ass?"

Wanda, horrified by Cosmo's comments, replied, "What the hell, Cosmo? What's gotten into you?"

Timmy, who didn't care for his godparents' feud, thought long and _hard_ about his first wish, making sure it was the best. Just like before, Timmy couldn't stop thinking about Vicky's plum-like posterior and large breasts. His 10-year-old member became erect in a heartbeat.

Meanwhile, Vicky was getting mad. She wanted to _punish_ Timmy for his long delay in doing chores. She marched her way up to Timmy's quarters, with her breasts jiggling and ass oscillating sensually along the way, and screamed at him.

"You little piece of shit! I was calling for you to clean the bedsheets! Get to it, twerp!"

"Oh boy, I can see why Timmy needed us," Wanda whispered in Cosmo's ear, as they hid inside Timmy's drawers, among all the porno mags that he stole from his dad's dresser.

"Sorry, Vicky! I'll do anything for you!" Timmy exuberantly accepted the bidding of the manifest of his sexual desires.

To which Vicky responded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just fucking get to it…"

Timmy then realized what his wish should be. Cosmo and Wanda emerged from Timmy's naughty drawers and awaited their godchild's request. Cosmo wielded his dildo wand in anticipation and Wanda stared longingly at it, secretly wishing herself that Cosmo's 'Johnson' met the sheer caliber of his dildo.

"Alright! Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy exclaimed, "I have a wish!"

Enthusiastically, Cosmo and Wanda prepared their wands, "Go for it, TImmy!"

"I wish…" Timmy pondered, "TO FUCK VICKY SO HARD IN THE ASS RIGHT NOW"

Cosmo and Wanda were about to grant that wish, but then something stuck out to them (and it wasn't Vicky's perky tits).

"Timmy," Wanda noted, "We can't fulfill that wish."

And Timmy, stifling his tears of disappointment, "But I thought you guys were my fairy godparents! What gives?"

Cosmo pulled out a giant purple book from his rectum with a large font, saying 'Da Rules,' and he said, "Well, Timmy. As much as we would love to grant that wish, it doesn't meet the rules and regulations set forth by fairy world's legislation!"

Confused, Timmy cried, "But why?!"

"It says here 'Any wish involving the sexual interaction between a minor and an individual over the age of 18 shall be denied'" Wanda read aloud.

"That's stupid! How am I supposed to satisfy my hard willy! It needs a good time! You guys are stupid"

"Woah now, Timmy," Cosmo responded, "There are ways around this. Listen, we don't want to be victims of Fairy World's infairy-mane criminal justice system that uses physical torture and psychological mayhem to insurrect its victims! Instead, how about you wish that you were 18 or 19? Then, nothing would happen"

"Huh. Sure!" Timmy emphatically replied, suddenly invigorated once more.

"Great! Let's hear it!" Wanda pressed Timmy.

And Timmy prepared his grand wish in mind, and finally commanded, "I wish to be 18!" with gusto.

Cosmo and Wanda brandished their wands in a sight full of sparkle and excitement. A gust of wind swirled around Timmy, engulfing his small body. A light emerged from this force of gale, and out came a new body. A tall, muscular _hombre_ walked out with clothes that were too small and accentuated his 'finer physical qualities.' Wanda fainted at the sight of Timmy's newfound sexual identity. Cosmo revelled at the image of 18-year-old Timmy, proud of his new creation. Timmy stripped from his tight clothing to reveal his muscular body, with toned abs and bulging biceps. He donned a white towel from his bathroom and proceeded to his hot babysitter's whereabouts.

"That's our boy." Wanda exhaled in admiration.

"Oh yes!" Cosmo agreed.

Shortly after, Timmy arrived at Vicky's location, which was incidentally the living room, playing the same pornographic film involving a man, now. Approaching Vicky with a pronounced strut, announced, "Hey there! How's it going?" Vicky couldn't respond to the hunk that was standing in front of her. She couldn't recognize that the masculine figure was Timmy.

Flustered, Vicky commented, "Oh… W-who are you? I th-thought TImmy's p-p-parents left…?"

"Oh, I'm not his parents. Let's just say that I'm here for...you!:" Timmy bellowed in a smooth, deep voice, stifling his sexual excitement.

"Then let's make this encounter quite worthwhile, shall we?" Vicky wailed.

Meanwhile, back in Timmy's room, Cosmo and Wanda were engaged in their own affairs. Somehow, Cosmo got his dildo wand stuck in his asshole. Wanda was trying to help him retrieve the phallic object from his rectum, but to no avail. She wondered why Cosmo was carrying it around ever since they had introduced themselves to Timmy. Usually, for the past 1000 years, Cosmo carried his usual wand with the star-shaped headpiece.

Cosmo groaned in satisfaction and pain as Wanda tried to pull the foreign object out of Cosmo's tight posterior. Strangely, Wanda enjoyed doing what she was doing:: pulling the dildo back and forth inside Cosmo. Little did Cosmo know, his wife was an experienced prostitute before she found work as a fairy godparent, so she knew her way around people's fetishes and desires. What began as a futile attempt to remove the silicone figure from Cosmo's rectum became full-blown sex. *

Timmy and Vicky cut all the shit and got to work. Timmy removed his towel unveil his hard diamonds for Vicky to gander at. Similarly, VIcky began to strip down to her naked goddess of a body. Timmy watched as his adult member grew long and hard. In fact, Timmy was surprised at how how long his rod of pleasure became. It was massive! The throbbing pinnacle of human desire presented itself to Vicky's skinny and curvy figure.

But before Vicky could engage in the highly-anticipated copulation, she requested of TImmy, "Hey big boy… I'm not exactly normal when it comes to sex. I like to spice things up with some toys…" 1

Confused, Timmy was not well-versed in the bedroom jargon, so he went with his instincts and responded, "Umm… Wanna see some Crimson Chin action figures? Or, if you want, we could go to your house to use your sister's toys?"

"What?! No, you silly twerp… I mean sex toys." moaned Vicky in surprise at her fantastical man's lack of knowledge, still not knowing that it was actually TImmy.

In an effort to save himself from the awkwardness, he replied, "Oh yes! Those things! I was just messing with you! Hahaha. heheXD "

Vicky strutted the way to her purse, and she pulled out handcuffs, a flog, a blindfold, and a chain. Clearly, Vicky took pleasure in the S&M style of fornication, but TImmy was completely unaware of this. His father's pornographic magazines had not introduced Timmy to this realm of the bedroom fun. Interested, yet concerned, Timmy reluctantly accepted the circumstances and played the submissive role, and Vicky assumed hers as the dominatrix.

Vicky motioned TImmy to his parents' bedroom, and there Vicky handcuffed the ripped and muscular TImmy to the bedpost and tied his legs to the other bedposts to truly expose his erect member. Timmy couldn't contain himself in excitement. As it turned out, he didn't need to execute much to bone Vicky, and she did all the grunt work of the foreplay.

Vicky was horny as fuck. She straddled Timmy and gazed longingly into his youthful eyes. Before any of the penetration occurred, she and Timmy exchanged a passionate, slobbering French kiss to get them further in the mood. Vicky caressed TImmy's roof of the mouth with her delicate tongue, and Timmy was there simply to take his babysitter's will. Nevertheless, TImmy enjoyed this affair. This was the first time Timmy felt hard as a cinderblock and yearned for the excitement of sexual intimacy. After all the kissing, VIcky used the flog on Timmy's laid out body, along his rear end and his ripped abs. Timmy felt the tingling sensation with every movement from Vicky's deliberate and forceful arm. She was inciting emotions and feelings that were long dormant in the recesses of Timmy's mind. Vicky was enjoying herself thoroughly with the peculiar actions that she was orchestrating in the bedroom. Much of the kinky roleplay had passed, and Vicky was ready to her position herself for the penetrative force of adult Timmy's throbbing, moist, and hard DNA shotgun. She was ready to pump her might into her escort's depository of the fertility juice of vitality. Likewise, Timmy was enjoying the view from his position on the bed. He marvelled at Vicky's toned body and lovely physique, especially the shape and structure of her privates. He venerated Vicky's attention to self-care, as evidenced by her scent of pomegranates and lavender and her smooth-as-ceramic, silky-soft skin. The tenderness and healthy look of her portal to sexual desire and motherhood fascinated the curious TImmy. However, it turned out all too good to be true.

Although Timmy thoroughly savored the sight of the whole bedroom scene, something struck out to him. Something deep within his mind was telling him to stop. Right before Vicky lowered herself to Timmy's erect, fiery member, Timmy yelled, "Stop! What's wrong with your vagina?" Vicky was flabbergasted at TImmy's comments, but secretly she knew what the matter was.

"What the fuck, you bitch! Why did you stop? I wanted to feel your hardon... " she cried.

Apologetically Timmy responded, "I'm sorry, it's just that you don't seem well… It's like I know what's wrong with you?"

Vicky, now hesitant and self-conscious about her reproductive system, feigned frustration and screamed at Timmy, "I don't care! What right do you have to.. To… what? Fucking diagnose me?"

There was more to this transformation than what TImmy imagined. It felt as though he were equipped with the knowledge of a medical practitioner. If he could concentrate on this newfound knowledge, Timmy could then ascertain the necessary information to diagnose Vicky.

Vicky uncuffed Timmy and he suddenly pinned her on the bed, switching roles from before. Timmy was tempted to eat her out and penetrate her with the might of a thousand trebuchets and with the passion of the most committed instrumentalist, but he knew he couldn't do anything to Vicky until he figured out what was wrong with her. Vicky relished the new position she was in, hoping that her hubby would commit to oral and penetrative sex, but instead Timmy was inspecting her garden of fertility, or rather the lack thereof.

":Have you been experiencing pain in the lower abdomen and during discharge?" inquired Timmy.

"Wait, what?" questioned Vicky

"You seem to have an unsightly rash here. How come you didn't tell me?" observed Timmy, now proudly assuming the role of Vicky's on-site gynecologist.

"Oh my… you also have small warts along your pubic region and around your labia."

"You know, I don't fucking appreciate you snooping down there… Just fucking eat me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, for that will cause a _cock_ tail of infections diseases for my delicate fruits…" noted Timmy while touching his privates.

"Oh, so you're my doctor now. What the hell?"

"Well, let's just say that I"m working on becoming one. And, judging by your arrangement of symptoms, you have a combination of chlamydia, yeast infection, gonorrhea, and possibly HPV." Timmy knew well enough that he wasn't currently studying to become a doctor, but he decided to go with the role for Vicky's health.

"Well, aren't you just some smarty pants. You got me…" sulked Vicky.

The two stopped their roughhousing and Timmy wanted to talk to Vicky. Unfortunately, Vicky was somber and was not in the mood to discuss their botched sex. Timmy, however, was determined to work out a solution for Vicky's dilemma. Unsure of the recent events that had transpired, Timmy went back to his room and inquired his fairy godparents.

Once Timmy entered his quarters, he was horrified. He wanted to claw his eyes out because of what he was witnessing. Cosmo and Wanda were having sex. But this sex was like no other. In fact, Cosmo was an echidna and Wanda was an anteater. Because male echidnas have seven heads on their member, Wanda took advantage of that and became an anteater to eat Cosmo to the fullest extent. Her long snout and tongue made the extensive blowjob all the more pleasurable for Cosmo. Their moans of pleasure and ecstasy filled the room in bath of sexual reprise. Their screams of affection and desire created a symphony of tones and melodies that coalesced into a wonderful piece of pure romance. The couple's sex continued, and they transformed often to experiment with different shapes and sizes of their bodies and figures. Timmy had enough of the unholy scene.

"What are you doing!?"

"Oh sorry, Timmy. We didn't see you there," Wanda apologized and proceeded to transform herself and her husband back to their normal figures.

"Timmy! I hope you enjoyed that pleasurable scene...of love…." gestured Cosmo.

"No I didn't! I wish that I forgot what i saw 5 minutes ago!"

And Wanda conceded, "Alright Timmy…" and casted her spell to make Tmmy forget the cross-species fornication.

After Wanda casted her spell, Timmy felt strange, but he couldn't pinpoint the source of his feeling. He just assumed it was because of the amazing sex he was about to have with Vicky, but failed to do so. However, now that he remembered the botched sex, he couldn't remember why it was futile in the first place. Timmy left the room without much recollection of his purpose of going there. Just like before, Timmy was thirsty as fuck for some of Vicky's (definitely-not-healthy-but-TImmy-doesn't-know-that) gorgeous face and delicious pussy.

When Timmy returned to his parent's bedroom, Vicky was dressing herself and preparing to leave. Timmy then pounced on Vicky and reinvigorated the feelings of passion and lust onto her, despite her previous despondence.

"Oh my god. What are you doing?" Vicky exclaimed.

"I want you inside me." Timmy responded.

"BUt what about my fucked up vajayjay?! I thought that's what got you shook!"

"What are you talking about? Fuck that noise," Timmy insisted, "Let's fuck tonight."

"Fuck… It's so big!"

Vicky, who still didn't realize that her escort was Timmy, gladly accepted the borderline-rape-y sex request. Regardless, she and Timmy made use of the night to truly explore each other's nether regions and engage in a cornucopia of sex positions and acts.

First, to really set each other in the mood, the two were in the 69 position and ate each other off, getting every last morsel of each other's lovely dishes that their bodies could produce in this culinary-like masterpiece. Then, Timmy and Vicky engaged in a number of obscure sex positions that their horny-as-fuck minds could procure. Timmy used the "knuckle shifter supreme 1,2-propanal," while Vicky enlisted one of her favorite actions, "1-2-3 Shiftaroo McDOo Takay Takoo Kalamazoo." In their final act of fornication, Vicky inputted one of her favorite commands onto Timmy's buttons, those being his genitals and nipples, "Ronald McDonald Smash-tastic Bic Mac McNugger-Jugger Flurry Supreme o Schezwan Sauce(for only $1.99 at participating McDonald's locations)." Timmy could feel his member throbbing so much in anticipation of his final performance of the night. In a grand spectacle of sheer masculinity and sexual prowess, his member erupted in a move only well known by experienced gay wrestlers, the "Nerf-or-Nothing Super Pump Actio Pussy-n-Rectum Obliterator Mt. St. Helens 1980 Volcani Eruption Daughter-Corruption Sticky PIston of Steve from Minecraft." After all of which, the two were exhausted.

"Holy SHIT!" said Timmy and Vicky in unison.

Timmy continued, "That was the best feeling I've ever experienced. Thanks!"

To which Vicky responded, "Hell yeah, dude! I'd love to do some more of that with you. The last time I felt this good was a couple years ago, ever since I left my abusive ex-boyfriend…"

"Oh hot damn. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. He was a fucking asshole. He would pressure me to do all of these sexual favors for him in exchange for living in his house and having food. It was awful. I think he even had STDs or something. That's why my vagina is fucked up." admitted Vicky, the secret that she had been hiding from Timmy.

"Wait, what? You had STDs?!" panicked Timmy, "You could have told me that from the start! I could have gotten a condom or something!"

"Oh, don't' worry about it! I'm sure you'll be fine. Consider this as only a one-night-stand. I'm pretty sure you only get that crap after multiple sessions," reassured Vicky, but also concerned inside about this highly possible mishap.

Timmy then faced the awful realization that had bothered him from start: he had wished to forget too much, including the diagnosis. His medical knowledge had deteriorated exponentially by this point, explaining his lack of astuteness in seeing Vicky's ailments and correctly acting against the temptation of sex. To make matters worse, Timmy saw that his body was shrinking. His abs and toned muscles were deflating into young body that Timmy had at the start of the night. Timmy knew he couldn't revert to his 10-year-old self in front of Vicky, so he ran from his parents' bedroom and wailed in devastation and anger to his bedroom.

"Cosmo, Wanda! What the fuck is wrong with you guys!" he screamed at the sight of their resuming the horrifying animal copulation, now assuming the form of the birds and the bees.

"Timmy! Back so soon, I see! How was your time with that fine piece of ass!" gestured Cosmo, returning to his normal shape and still brandishing his green dildo wand.

"I fucking have STDs because of you guys! Besides, you didn't tell me that I could get medical knowledge when I become older!"

Wanda, concerned, consoled TImmy, "Woah, there, sport. Let's settle down a little bit. First off: yes, we didn't tell you that you got medical knowledge because there was more to your transformation. You see, when we casted that spell for you to become older, you actually become the projected image that you imagine yourself to be when you're older. So I'm guessing you wanted to be a sexy doctor!"

"What? I guess you're right. I do imagine myself to be a hunky doctor to get bitches and make fat stacks…"  
"Yeah! So what do you have to complain about? You got what you wanted right! Also, why didn't you use a condom?" Cosmo asserted.

"I'm complaining because I have the possibility of STDs and STIs! And how was I supposed to know that I had to use a condom? Besides, there weren't any around..." Timmy retorted.

` "Then you probably shouldn't have decided to have sex anyway if there weren't any condoms. You need to be responsible for your decision and wellbeing! You should always try to practice safe sex to avoid the risk of sexually transmitted diseases and unwanted pregnancies. It could spell disaster for you and your partner!"

"Yeah, that's what happened to Vicky. She said that her boyfriend practically gave her a con _-cock-_ tion of those things."

Wanda warned Timmy, "Well, Cosmo and I are sorry, Timmy, but there is nothing we can do about your new dilemma."

"What do you mean? Can't I wish that I couldn't have STDs? You know, like make them disappear _like that_?" motioned Timmy.

Cosmo flailed his dildo wand in idiotic frustration, "OF COURSE NOT, YOU DUMBASS! It's written in Da Rules that people cannot wish for their diseases to be cured, unless approved by the high council. They sure as hell are not going to accept your case because your irresponsible behavior!"

And it seemed everyone was in a terrible mood by the end of the evening. Timmy was devastated by the news of his acquisition of multiple sexually transmitted infections and diseases and. Vicky felt guilty over not telling her lovely escort of her medical issues. Furthermore, Timmy's parents returned home furious. Their "alone time" didn't go as expected because Timmy's mom found out about her husband's infidelity. TImmy's dad tried to resolve the situation by beating his wife in frustration and stuffing her mouth with rohypnol pills, but thankfully his wife managed to escape and knock him out with her purse. She also encountered Mr. Turner's mistress, Mrs. Dinkleberg. She decided to pop her glock and shoot her, disposing the dead body soonafter and blackmailing her husband to not rat her out in exchange for her not snitching on him.

Months passed, and the Turner family life is horrid. Timmy is living a miserable life. He had experienced unbearable rashes and pain in his groin and genitals, and unfortunately he knew he couldn't get treatment for his number of diseases. If he tried to tell his parents, he knew that they would kill him over having sex at an inappropriate age. His fairy godparents watched in agony as their godchild winced in pain and suffered the effects of his heinous actions of the past. Cosmo would continue wielding the green Doug Dimadome branded "Dimadildo," with which he comitted strange and wonderful sexual acts onto Wanda to experience in sheer pleasure and ecstasy. As for the parents, Mr. Turner found his wife fucking Dinkleberg while studying his enemy's yard in preparation for the community front yard contest, prompting him to yell in a momentous, "DINKLEBERG!"

1 * Personally, narrating fairy sex seems weird as fuck. Let's just say that Wanda pegged Cosmo and they used their fairy powers to do some kinky shit.


End file.
